Gilloc
“I admit, the purple swimtrunks are kinda fetching, and the surfboard is a really nice touch, but if you’re trying to project ‘savage predator’, the whole package just doesn’t work.” “No, I don’t think inviting the Atlantean Amazons or the Lemurians over for ‘Monster Island Bikini Beach Bingo Night’ is conducive to diplomacy.” “...mmmmmeerrrrrrrgggg....?” <“Under the sea, under the sea, that’s where we’re taking you, un-der the sea...”> <<“Gurm, quit singing that damn song! The prisoner is unconscious and can’t hear you, it’s unprofessional, and it’s driving the rest of us nuts! Just finish strapping the scuba-gear on her and let’s get over the side of this tub before they wise up they have visitors! “>> <“Aw...but I ENJOY my work!”> <<“Enjoy it SILENTLY then. We’re the ‘silent service’, remember?”>> “Mike, the fishmen just stole your new hovercycle.” “Damn it, AGAIN!!!!???” “Gilloc” Aquatic Cyberhumanoid aka ‘Robofishman’ The ‘Gilloc’ is a Clan Shelley sub-type for an amphibious operations cyberhumanoid (their name seems to be an abbreviation of ‘gilled morlock’). With Clan Shelley located on the West Coast, in the environs of California, it seemed a natural choice to have an amphibious unit capable of fighting maritime enemies, exploring the Pacific Ocean, and scavenging sunken wrecks and ruins. Several Clan Shelley communities border the ocean, so the Clan has established secret naval facilities in the form of underground warrens with underwater exits, allowing secret troupes of Gilloc operatives to come and go unseen. Anybody attacking the coastal towns will find themselves facing attack from an unexpected force of defenders emerging from the sea. Description Gillocs look like the stereotypical Hollywood horror fish-man; scaly, reptilian, with fins, claws, and teeth. Both the hands and feet have extendable claws and webbing. What appear to be gills in the neck and ribcage are really the intakes and jets for a hydrojet system. The eyes are large and protrudant, with a glassy look to them; they conceal blue-green laser projectors. The legs are powerful and frog-like, able to swim at high speed, or deliver disemboweling kicks. Skin is a slate gray-green, lighting on the chest. Gillocs exhibit a number of individual differences in the shape of the snout, and patterns on the fins; more radical differences observed (see Options, below) have been explained away as the result of mutations from ‘these alien waters we find ourselves in’, as the Gilloc explain them to outsiders. Clan Shelley hasn’t yet invested any effort in accessory underwater weaponry, so Gillocs are encouraged to plunder wrecks, battlefields, and the enemy for weaponry. The Horune are a favorite source of second-hand weaponry, but Clan Shelley has also received blue-green lasers and torpedo launchers from Tritonia, courtesy of trade with the Wayfinders further up the West Coast. Personality Like the Vlades, Gillocs cultivate a double-faced personality. Gillocs like to come across as savage animalistic predators when dealing with outsiders, the better to make the strangers stay away and give them a wide berth, but actually most of the Gillocs are pretty laid-back, with a classic California beachbum attitude. They are fond of surfboarding, sailing, tinkering with boats, and cavorting in the waves (imagine that, a machine that loves water!) when nobody else is around to see them relaxing. On shore, they’re fond of acquiring hovercraft and hovercycles and riding them along the coast, or over the water. If found out as being halfway civilized, they’ll try to sell a generic and ambiguous story about being d-bees rifted from some unknown world, and trying to make a go at surviving on hostile Rifts Earth (and hopefully lead questioners away from Clan Shelley). They even speak an artificially-concocted language of their own that’s been mashed together from several fictional pre-Rifts languages, with dashes of Swedish, Russian, Farzi, and Nepalese (if caught on these, they’ll also claim that their native language has been increasingly corrupted by Rifts Earth influences). Since their introduction, Gillocs have had multiple hostile encounters with the Horune, servants of the Lord of the Deep, various aquatic monsters, and even the Milu. They are coming into increasing contact with other aquatic species such as the Kreel-Lock, Rurlel, Junk Crabs, and Ichthyleans, which is putting the Gillocs’ faux-organic fascade and cover story to the test. The Lemurians are likely to see through the Gillocs’ disguise and know that they are not ‘true children of the sea’, and refuse to do business with them (which will put the Lemurians in an awkward position if the Shemarrians ever help them out fighting the Lord of the Deep or the Milu). Both the Darkwaters and the Horrorwoods have evinced an interest in the Gilloc, to add it to their own forces, but likely not anytime soon; both Tribes understand the current importance of anybody not connecting the Gilloc to the Shemarrians, which might happen if the fishmen began appearing on any coast, and in numbers, around where the Shemarrian Nation is known to operate. Abilities Sensors Depth Gauge Gilloc have an integral sense of pressure and depth. Mini-Sonar Gillocs possess miniaturized active sonar, w/ 2 mile active range. Note that the active ‘click’ of this system can be detected by others with sonic sensors. To avoid detection, Gillocs will use passive senses. Passive Sonar Gillocs have excellent underwater hearing. +2 initiative in the air (+4 underwater), +1 parry, +2 dodge. Molecular Analyzer Like an electronic shark, the Gilloc can ‘sniff’ its watery surroundings, looking for chemical clues, such as blood or oil in the water. Can effectively track by smell 84%. Special Systems Integral Language Translator 13+ languages (Speaks and understands, but does not read). Can speak clearly, but typically speaks with a slurring or ‘mush-mouth’ tendency. Adjustable Buoyancy Gillocs can actively adjust their own buoyancy through special artificial swim bladders and flotation mechanisms inside their bodies. Prowl Capability The Gilloc’s padded feet and rubbery skin muffle noise and give the cyberhumanoid a base Prowl ability of 76%. Acoustic Stealth The same rubbery false-flesh covering baffles the Gilloc against sonar systems; has only a 20% chance of appearing on sonar detection systems. Suction Cups The fingers and toes are lined with small adhesion pads for clinging to watercraft and rocks, or climbing up coastal cliffs and the sides of ships. Weapons Systems Eye Lasers (2) The ‘laser stare’ is an increasingly popular feature of many Elites. Bonus: +2 to strike (in addition to any other bonuses). Chemical Sprayer Typically set to release a cloud of sense-confusing ink or repellent chemical into the water around the Gilloc. The system can also be used to coat the Gilloc in contact poisons (good for getting large predators to leave the Gilloc alone) or spray their surroundings with incapacitating chemicals. Damage: Varies by chemical used, but the Gilloc most commonly use a smoke-like synthetic ink for distraction purposes, or a reactive luminescent solution (especially effective in the dark abyss). Yet another favorite is ‘sonic alka-seltzer’, which hisses and bubbles on contact with water, spoiling sonar fixes. When they can, the Gilloc will attempt to acquire supplies of Splugorth ‘gill clog’, typically from the stocks of Horune pirates. Retractable Claws Vibrospines The back, elbows, and legs of the Gilloc are lined with retractable vibrospines hidden in the fins there, that can extend to deliver painful raking wounds on opponents. * Range: Melee * Damage: 1d6 per single spike, but a body slam, tackle, or arm lock does 3d6 MD. Some Gilloc will have silver-plated spikes to do extra damage to supernatural foes, or will even apply toxins to the quills to poison any raking cuts. Megadamage Bite Though small, Gilloc have an impressive array of molecularly-sharp teeth that can deliver a fearsome bite. Optional Taser Nails Some of the fingernails can be fitted with electrically-conductive inserts that deliver a shocking and stunning touch to victims grabbed bare skin contact; 1d6 SDC, and victim must save at 16 or higher is -8 to strike, parry, and dodge, plus speed and actions/attacks per melee are reduced by half, for 2d4 melees, plus 2d4 melees per additional strike. After being struck four times, the victim may be stunned unconscious (42% chance) for 2d4 melees. Upon waking up, the victim continues to suffer the stun penalties for 1d4 minutes. Programming/Skills Neural Intelligence General Basic Military Combat * W.P. Paired Weapons (6th level) * W.P. Blunt (6th level) * W.P. Sword or Knife (6th level) * W.P. Rifles (6th level) * W.P. Energy Rifle or Heavy M.D. Weapons (6th level) Military Naval/Aquatic Military Strike Force (Modified) * W.P. Ancient * FIVE of choice, all at 6th level. Typically set choices consist of Paired Weapons, Spear, Net, Trident, and Archery (crossbow) * W.P. Modern FOUR of choice, all at 6th level. Typically set choices include Torpedo and Harpoon/Speargun. * Wilderness FOUR, at 88% Elective Skill Program Can select an extra skill program from Military (Support, Physical, Mechanics, Pilot Related, Communications Basic) or Non-Military (Specialized Heavy Labor, Mining, Tecnnical: Rescue, Technical: Commerce, Communications: Literacy (any), Technical: Resources). Can also learn 3 Secondary Skills at levels 2, 4, 6, 9, 12, and 15. Combat Gillocs are excellent melee combatants, especially underwater, making them excellent amphibious assault troops. Bonuses are in addition to those possible from the Shemar’s elective training. Options Glow-Glands Some Gilloc have themselves fitted with subdermal LED arrays that not only look pretty (like the natural bioluminescence glands of certain sea creatures), but can be used to provide flashlight-like illumination and even work like strobing blinding flashers to startle and stun other creatues, especially in deep sea darkness. Some Gilloc even mount a strobe on an extendable antennae stalk from the top of the head, like an anglerfish’s ‘lure’. * Range: 60 ft and affects a 10 ft wide area as a weapon, 100-200 ft as a flashlight. * Damage: Those without eye protection or polarized vision will be affected similar to a Blinding Flash spell; -10 to strike, parry, dodge for 1d4 melees. * Rate of Fire: ECHH Whiskers Some Gilloc sport catfish-style facial tendrils (6-12 inches long) that act like antennae, especially in dark or muddy waters. Penalties for blindness under such condtions are HALVED. Slasher Tail Some Gilloc like to add a combat tail that looks somewhat like that of the thresher shark’s. 75 MDC, 2d6 MD slash, +1 strike/parry. Tentacles Some Gilloc, especially after meeting the Nightmares, have decided to spring for additional limbs in the form of tentacles, usually 1-2 pairs sprouting from the back, each with a 6 ft reach, Robotic P.S. of 20, P.P. of 20, MDC 40, and act just like the Tentacle appendages described on pg. 31 of the Rifts Sourcebook One, Revised. Flying Wings and Booster Hydrojets These take the form of a snap-out ‘batsuit’or ‘flying squirrel wings’ with flaps of tough light plastic snapping out between the arms and legs, allowing for long gliding leaps out of the water. Special hydrojets in the back and legs allow the Gilloc to boost from the water to altitude. Can leap 60 ft up out of the water and can glide for 200 ft, or safely glide down from as far up as 6,000 ft. By rapidly leaping out of the water, gliding, then porpoising into the water and then leaping out again, the Golloc can hit speeds of 120 MPH. However, the glide membranes are relatively fragile (25 MDC each) and destroying one will eliminate the ability to effectively glide. Spit Water The Gilloc’s throat can be modified to forcibly expel water, like a motorized squirtgun. In the water, the Gilloc can draw in water from its surroundings and spit like an archer fish. On dry land, the Gilloc must rely on what it can carry internally; it can carry about 2 gallons internally. Range of 60 ft, and does 4d6 HP damage to vampires. Holds enough for 12 shots. Electrified Skin This works in conjunction with the chemical sprayer system to coat the Gilloc with an electroconductive gel, that allows the cyberhumanoid to emulate an electric eel and deliver a stunning shock similar to a Neural Mace, with just a touch. Eel Skin Another modification that works in conjunction with the chemical sprayer system to cover the Gilloc in a slippery slime that makes grappling the cyberhumanoid well-nigh impossible. Gets a base Escape Artist of 45%, or +15% to an existing Escape Artist skill, and is +3 to Break Holds. Even molecular adhesion systems can’t get a grip on the Gilloc. Category:Clan Shelley Category:Elite Category:Gilloc Category:Lemurians Category:Horune Category:Lord of the Deep